


It's Not Always Simple

by ariasalvatore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariasalvatore/pseuds/ariasalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had now been teaching at Beacon Hills high school for a month and he slightly hated it. He thought teaching would be amazing and it would be the reason he'd get up everyday, but really it was awful. The students were mostly horrible people. They treated each other with no respect and Derek couldn't exactly give them detention because they annoyed him. </p><p>If he was honest with himself the only class he liked teaching was his senior english class. He could say it was because they listened better, that they needed to know it if they actually wanted to graduate. But Derek knew that he liked that class for one reason only. </p><p>Or one student only.</p><p>Stiles was ridiculously frustrating, more so than the rest of his students put together.</p><p>And yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Always Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

Derek was teaching his first class today. It was a high school english class and it was with the seniors. Derek didn't know why they didn't at least try to ease him into it with maybe the sophomores but it was too late now.

Derek knew he was young to be a teacher, at only twenty six he was the youngest in this school but he didn't mind. He thought it would make it easier for the students to relate to him, and maybe they would respect him more.

It was almost time for the class to start and Derek watched as the students filed into the class and took their seats. It was not only his first day as an english teacher but there first day as seniors. He tried not to focus on things about the students that he knew would annoy him already. The girl who was sat right at the front but already had her phone out as if she was expecting to be bored during the lesson. The jock that sat at the back so he could be behind the 'nerds' he would want to throw things at.

He could pick out something about every student in this room that annoyed him. What annoyed him the most was one empty desk in the middle of the room. He knew that someone was likely to be late, but it still frustrated Derek. He was excited for this class. Why couldn't everyone else be?

"Sorry I'm late."

The kid was practically running to his seat and Derek could tell he did not want to be late, but unfortunately was. Derek was about to reprimand him then he looked at him, he looked properly. The kid had moles over his face that made him look adorable, and his hair was ruffled as though that he had just got out of bed and ran to school.

What was Derek doing, he couldn't be thinking about one of his students with bed hair. The weird thing was this was the kid with the most potential to annoy him and yet Derek wasn't frustrated by his tardiness at all.

"That's alright Mr?"

"Stilinski. Call me Stiles."

"Ok then Stiles, don't let it happen again."

"No sir."

Derek couldn't quite tell but Stiles was looking at him as if he had never seen someone like him before. Derek had to ignore it obviously as he had a whole class to teach, not just one student that made his heart race slightly.

"Alright then, I'm Mr Hale. Let's get started."

...

Derek had now been teaching at Beacon Hills high school for a month and he slightly hated it. He thought teaching would be amazing and it would be the reason he'd get up everyday, but really it was awful. The students were mostly horrible people. They treated each other with no respect and Derek couldn't exactly give them detention because they annoyed him. 

If he was honest with himself the only class he liked teaching was his senior english class. He could say it was because they listened better, that they needed to know it if they actually wanted to graduate. But Derek knew that he liked that class for one reason only. 

Or one student only.

Stiles was ridiculously frustrating, more so than the rest of his students put together.

And yet.

Derek found himself drawn to him. Whenever Stiles made a comment on whatever he happened to be teaching that day it was witty and smart and well thought out. It seemed as though Stiles actually cared about whatever Derek was trying to teach them.

And Derek couldn't help it, he knew he cared about Stiles a lot more than he should.

A lot more than was even legal.

...

"Mr Hale?"

Derek almost knocked over the mug of coffee on his desk."

"Uh Stiles, how can I help?"

"I was just wondering if you could read over my assignment before I hand it in next week. I want it to be good."

"I shouldn't really, the whole point is you do it all by yourself."

"Oh ok."

Stiles turned to leave but Derek couldn't bear to see that look on his face, even if it was just over an english assignment.

"Mr Stilinski, I'll read it."

"Really?"

"Yes, just give it to me before I change my mind."

Stiles started going through his backpack like it was for his survival. Derek wasn't going to change his mind. It was for Stiles.

As Stiles handed his essay to him, Derek felt their hands graze against each other. Derek looked up at Stiles who wasn't looking at him, but Derek could have sworn he saw a smirk on Stiles' face. 

Did Stiles know the effect the had on Derek? 

He couldn't possibly, Stiles was a student. And Stiles wasn't likely to suspect anything because for some reason every girl in this school had a crush on him. He knew he was young and that he kept his physique in good shape, but he was their teacher.

If he was honest Derek was being slightly hypocritical, Stiles was his student but Derek wanted nothing more than to push him against the wall and hold him there.

"Um Mr Hale, are you alright?"

Derek had forgotten that Stiles was still standing there.

"Uh Yeah I-I just got distracted. See you tomorrow Stiles."

"Yes Sir."

Derek didn't want to admit it but he liked the way Stiles called him sir.

But he hated the fact that he had to ignore everything he was feeling because Stiles was his student, and a teacher could not be with a student. Especially in his first month of being here.

...

A week passed and Derek had read over Stiles' essay.

It was amazing.

Stiles was the kind of writer that Derek could read forever if he was given the chance to. He was so graceful and thoughtful with his words which made little sense to Derek as whenever Stiles had a conversation with anyone it seemed rather one sided. Only because Stiles wouldn't shut up and the other person couldn't get a word in edge ways.

Derek gave Stiles an A on his paper and as Derek gave them out he saw a look of disappointment on his face. Derek had no idea why as he was quite a harsh grader and Stiles had gotten the highest mark in the class.

As the bell rang Derek decided he needed to find out.

"Mr Stilinski, Can you stay behind for a moment?"

Derek noticed Stiles sigh as he said goodbye to his friends and retreated back into the classroom.

"What did I do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I always seem to get in trouble."

"You haven't done anything at all Stiles. I was just wondering, are you disappointed with your grade?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why the face earlier."

"Because you noticed my face earlier."

"Excuse me?"

"You look at me more than you do the others, and you only ever seem interested in what I have to say. Even though Lydia is just as smart as me and even Danny can be quite insightful."

"What's your point Stilinski?"

"My point is, You watch me like all those girls watch you. It's as if you like me. Which I know is ridiculous, but everyone else didn't even get higher than a B minus and I got an A."

"Stiles, you got your grade because your paper deserved it."

"You didn't really answer me."

"You didn't ask anything else, you just made a statement."

Derek looked up at Stiles and this time he was looking right at him.

"Mr Hale, Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"You know."

"You should probably go Mr Stilinski."

As Stiles left the room Derek wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the desk in front of him. The way he had been acting all year and the way he had just acted now had been obvious.

Stiles knew that Derek, his english teacher, had a crush on him.

Derek had no idea what he was supposed to do now.

...

Surprisingly, weeks passed without Stiles questioning what Derek had said, or not said. 

Then, at the end of November, after everyone else had left Derek was packing up his stuff for the day when he noticed that Stiles was still standing there.

Derek cleared his throat.

"Uh Mr Stilinski, how can I help?"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Stiles I-"

"No, just hear me out. I know i'm your student and this really isn't possible, like not even a little bit. But ever since your first class I haven't been able to get you out of my head. At first it didn't matter, I just had a crush on you like everyone else did. But then you started showing signs that you liked me too. You really weren't subtle, and then when I asked you about it the way you responded just confirmed what I had thought. You like me, and I like you."

"Your point is?"

"That's it. I know we can't be together. But I just wanted you to know, your feelings aren't one sided."

"Ok, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say to that."

"You're not, see you later Mr Hale."

"Derek."

"Derek."

Stiles smiled as he left the classroom and Derek couldn't help but grin. He knew that his feelings were ridiculous and completely not allowed, but at least he wasn't being a complete idiot. 

At least Stiles felt the same.

Stiles.

Who was his student.

At his first job.

What had Derek gotten himself into.

...

The next month passed and Derek was wondering if he had imagined everything that Stiles had said to him, they only ever communicated when they had to. When Stiles gave in an assignment or answered a question in class that no-one else knew the answer to.

Stiles was Stiles, most of the questions only he knew the answer to, or only he was willing to let people know that they actually had a brain. The smartest person in Derek's class was probably Lydia Martin, she had a perfect 4.0 GPA, and yet never answered anything. She acted like a ditz in class just to hand in papers that were flawless. Derek didn't understand the mind of the teenage girl.

And he definitely didn't understand the mind of Stiles.

The way he spoke to him that day, it was as if it was the start of something.

Instead they hadn't spoken privately in a month.

That was probably a good thing, Stiles was still his student and he still wasn't allowed to spend too much time alone with him, never mind date him.

But it was the last day of the semester and winter break started tomorrow. Derek didn't want the last conversation he had with Stiles to be about Ernest Hemingway, the writer they had been studying recently.

"Ok, after break we're moving onto Shakespeare, Yes I know how boring. Oh uh Mr Stilinski- Can you stay behind for a moment?"

Stiles just looked at him, there was curiosity and panic in his eyes, and Derek was immediately scared that he had done the wrong thing. He should have just let Stiles leave and not see him for weeks.

Stiles was approaching his desk and Derek cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to wish you a good Christmas Stiles."

"You too Mr Hale."

Derek sighed. There was no way of anything between them if Stiles was already back to calling him Mr Hale.

"Ok then, bye."

Just as Stiles was about to leave Derek did one of the most stupid things he had ever done in his life. He reached out and grabbed Stiles' wrist and pulled him in close.

"Mr Hale, what are you doing?"

"It's Derek."

Then Derek pulled Stiles the last few inches to close the gap between them and he felt his own mouth against Stiles'. It was the first time Derek had kissed anyone in a while and it was so much better than he thought it would be. At first Stiles was hesitant, but after a few moments he reached up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek felt Stiles' fingers running through his hair and Derek tightened his hold around Stiles' waist. 

Just as Derek started playing with the hem of Stiles' t-shirt, he felt Stiles pull back.

That's when Derek realised what he had just done. 

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I don't know why I-."

"No, It's ok. It was better than Ok."

"Then why?"

"Because I have to get home because I still haven't packed for my vacation. And my excuse that I'm not ready can't be that I was making out with my high school english teacher."

"You and your dad are going away?"

"No, Dad's too busy. I'm going with Scott."

"And Scott is?"

"He sits right in front of me, you obviously pay a lot of attention."

"Only to you."

"I have to go."

"Ok, and Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"We can't do this again."

"But you didn't even want me to stop!"

"I know I didn't, but it's still not right. I'm your teacher."

"Whatever Derek, I'll see you after break."

...

Derek's winter break went surprisingly slowly.

Well it wasn't that surprising.

Derek missed teaching.

No, he missed seeing Stiles everyday.

And he couldn't wait to go back.

So what, he kissed Stiles and then told him they couldn't do it again.

It was true.

But kissing Stiles had been the best thing in his life in a long time, and Derek felt like he could do it all day. And he had never felt that way with anyone before.

Laura was taking pity on him, she found it ridiculous that Derek was practically in love with a high school senior but she could tell how real this was for him.

"Derek, wake up."

"No."

"But you have to go back to work tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow, not right now."

"You haven't planned a single lesson."

Shit.

Derek had been so focused on his own life problems that he hadn't even thought about what he was supposed to teach after the break was over.

Derek spent the day planning lessons about everything and anything.

When he went to bed that night he realised it was the first day in months that he hadn't thought about Stiles.

It hurt Derek that he was that attached to someone he could never be with.

...

The next day as Derek was arriving at school he was focusing on thinking about anything but Stiles.

It didn't work.

Stiles was in his first class of the day and they were having a debate about the importance of love in Shakespeare's work.

It was mostly just Stiles now.

"But he wrote sonnets, beautiful sonnets about love."

"And?"

"And just because love isn't important to you doesn't mean it isn't to a lot of people! No matter what the consequences."

Derek knew that Stiles was no longer talking about Shakespeare.

"Stiles-"

Derek had to stop himself from saying something in front of the rest of the class.

"Mr Stilinski, I'd like to speak to you after class."

Derek didn't know whether Stiles was angry at him because he was over him or because he couldn't believe Derek didn't want to be with him.

He hoped it was the latter, Derek couldn't handle Stiles being mad at him.

Not for a second.

"You wanted to see me."

Derek didn't even say anything he just pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

This time there was no hesitation from either of them, just a blind desperation and want.

Stiles pulled back.

"Wait, what are you doing? I thought-"

"I know. This is stupid, I'm your teacher. But I want to be with you Stiles."

Stiles didn't answer, he just pulled Derek in for another kiss, both of them grinning like idiots.

...

The next six months flew by. It was fall of kisses in the classroom and stolen glances in the hallway. Both Derek and Stiles could not wait for graduation as it meant that their relationship didn't have to be a secret anymore.

...

The day that graduation came Derek was sitting with the teachers on the stage but he wished he could sit in the audience as a proud boyfriend. But he knew that even if their relationship wasn't against the rules, he would still be sitting with the teachers. He was a teacher.

Stiles was valedictorian. He had told Derek a thousand times that he was never going to get it, it would be Lydia as she had the perfect GPA.

Derek had told him that he had a perfect GPA too. And when it came to teacher recommendations he was most likely to get the most, as Stiles was one of few students who actually participated in lessons.

Derek had also told Stiles that he had his vote, no matter what.

As Stiles was giving his speech, Derek could only think about it the past year and how significantly both their lives had changed.

At the beginning of the school year, Derek hadn't been in a real relationship since he was fifteen, his life had been full of meaningless one night stands with people whose names he never bothered to remember. 

At the beginning of the school year, Stiles had been a virgin, but he's also never been in love.

He could now cross both of those things off his bucket list.

Derek was trying to focus on the speech that Stiles was giving but he couldn't, he could only think about the way Stiles talked. He licked his lips every so often and it was like he didn't know how to use a mouth properly.

Derek wanted nothing more then to kiss him when his speech was over, but he knew he couldn't.

When his speech was over Stiles stepped off the podium and went to sit with the teachers as the valedictorian does and there was only one person between himself and Stiles.

All the students went up one by one to get their diplomas, Stiles was last.

"And last but not least, our valedictorian, Stiles Stilinski."

Derek could hear himself clapping and cheering as Stiles went up to receive his diploma, and though he knew he shouldn't, he stood up. It didn't seem that unusual though, as the other teachers did also. They most likely assumed it was because Stiles was the valedictorian and the last of the graduating class.

After the ceremony Derek was wondering around the football field waiting for someone to give hims something to do when Stiles appeared by his side.

"What did you think of my speech?"

"It was amazing, but I've heard it a hundred times already."

"Didn't you notice, I switched the introduction slightly."

Derek laughed as Stiles punched him playfully on the arm.

"You know what this means?"

"You can go to college now."

"No silly, we can be together."

"Can't we just have a few more secret days?"

"No Derek we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

With that Stiles grabbed onto Derek's wrist and pulled him in the direction of the bleachers.

"Really Stiles, the bleachers?"

"Everyone loves cheesy movie moments."

Derek smirked and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. After six months together this still didn't feel normal, kissing someone like Stiles was amazing for Derek as he never thought he would be so lucky. 

He never thought anyone like Stiles even existed.

"Stiles."

"I would appreciate it if the kissing continued."

"But I want to say something."

"Fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Stiles was smiling as he pushed himself closer to Derek and held their foreheads together.

"Ok, maybe a few secret days."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, I know it's not good. Any comments would definitely be appreciated, follow my tumblr please! [elenagiblt](http://elenagiblt.tumblr.com) thank you for reading ok love you bye x


End file.
